Kevin Smith
Kevin Todd Smith was born on March 16, 1963 in Auckland, New Zealand. Kevin Smith is best known for starring as Ares in 30 episodes of Xena: Warrior Princess, 19 episodes of Hercules: The Legendary Journeys and 13 episodes of Young Hercules. He also played Bacchus in three episodes of Young Hercules and Iphicles in four episodes of HTLJ. Smith played and sang in several alternative rock bands in New Zealand including The Wide Lapels. Smith died tragically on February 15, 2002: 10 days after having fallen from a lighting tower. He had just finished filming Warriors of Virtue 2: The Return to Tao which he was shooting in Beijing, China. His next role would have been opposite Bruce Willis in the Hollywood film, Tears of the Sun. Trivia Having appeared in more episodes and in all seasons of the major series of the Xenaverse throughout the continuity than any other actor, Smith portrays a central villain in the Xenaverse. Gallery File:Ares_looking.jpg|...as Ares (XWP: "Looking Death in the Eye") File:Iphicles_Name.jpg|...as Iphicles (HTLJ: "What's in a Name?") File:Ares_god_of_love.jpg|...as Ares II (HTLJ: "Armageddon Now Part 2") File:Jerry_Patrick_Brown.jpg|...as Jerry Patrick Brown (HTLJ: "Yes, Virginia, There is a Hercules") File:Kevin_as_Bacchus.jpg|...as Bacchus (YH: "Fame") Credits Hercules: The Legendary Journeys #"What's in a Name?" - Iphicles #"The Wedding of Alcmene" - Iphicles #"Surprise" - Iphicles #"Encounter" - Ares #"Judgement Day" - Ares #"When a Man Loves a Woman" - Ares #"The End of the Beginning" - Ares # "Stranger in a Strange World" - Ares/Ares II #"Two Men and a Baby" - Ares #"Hercules on Trial" - Ares #"Armageddon Now" - Ares #"Armageddon Now Part 2" - Ares #"Yes, Virginia, There Is a Hercules" - Jerry Patrick Brown/Ares #"Porkules" - Ares #"One Fowl Day" - Ares #"War Wounds" - Iphicles #"Reunions" - Ares #"For Those of You Just Joining Us..." - Jerry Patrick Brown/Ares #"Redemption" - Ares #"Stranger and Stranger" - Ares/Ares II #"Fade Out" - Ares #"Revelations" - Ares #"Full Circle" - Ares Xena: Warrior Princess #"The Reckoning" - Ares #"Ties That Bind" - Ares #"Intimate Stranger" - Ares #"Ten Little Warlords" - Ares #"The Xena Scrolls" - Ares #"The Furies" - Ares #"The Dirty Half Dozen" - Ares #"The Deliverer" - Ares #"The Quill is Mightier..." - Ares #"The Bitter Suite" - Ares #"Forget Me Not" - Ares #"Sacrifice: Part 1" - Ares #"Sacrifice: Part 2" - Ares #"Deja Vu All Over Again" - Ares #"Chakram" - Ares #"Succession" - Ares #"Seeds of Faith" - Ares #"God Fearing Child" - Ares #"Eternal Bonds" - Ares #"Amphipolis Under Siege" - Ares #"Looking Death in the Eye" - Ares #"Livia" - Ares #"Eve" - Ares #"Motherhood" - Ares #"Coming Home" - Ares #"Old Ares Had a Farm" - Ares #"The God You Know" - Ares #"You Are There" - Ares #"Path of Vengeance" - Ares #"Soul Possession" - Ares Young Hercules #"The Treasure of Zeus: Part 1" - Ares #"The Treasure of Zeus: Part 2: Between Friends" - Ares #"The Treasure of Zeus: Part 3: What a Crockery" - Ares #"Battle Lines: Part 2" - Ares #"No Way Out" - Ares #"Ares on Trial" - Ares #"Lure of the Lyre" - Bacchus #"Fame" - Bacchus #"Lyre, Liar" - Bacchus #"In Your Dreams" - Ares #"Con Ares" - Ares/Timor #"The Skeptic" - Ares #"The Prize" - Ares #"Under Siege" - Ares #"Mila" - Ares #"Life for a Life" - Ares Category:Performers Category:HTLJ performers Category:XWP performers Category:YH performers Category:Deceased Performers Category:Voice actors